


Raudra, Mahendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: And suddenly Shivudu finds himself gritting his teeth, and realises what it feels like to have your blood boiling.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Raudra, Mahendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



The villagers of Amburi know him as the coolest dude in the hamlet.

Blissfully unaware of being known, or rather worshipped, as some Mahendra Baahubali in a certain Mahishmati, Shivudu doesn’t seem to even know what anger means.

He does feel disturbed when he finds someone being treated badly, but his reaction usually involves sadness, not anger.

All that changes when he meets the mysterious lady imprisoned at Mahishmati through his newfound love.

Devasena– wasn’t that the name Avanthika mentioned?– stands in chains at the heart of the city ( _”Like cattle,”_ the rebel leader had lamented), her clothes in shreds, her hair matted, her hands callused, but the fire in her eyes intact.

And suddenly Shivudu finds himself gritting his teeth, and realises what it feels like to have your blood boiling.


End file.
